Propiedad de Jade West
by L'arts
Summary: Traducción de Property of Jade West By: Apparently Awesome. Lo único que Tori podía recordar era Northridge, un delicioso ponche de grutas, papel higiénico, la camioneta de Jade, y una tostadora.


**Disclaimer:** Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Esta es una traducción de **"Property of Jade West" **de** Apparently Awesome, **para la cual cuento con su autorización.

**La extensión del link de la historia en su idioma original** s/7480409/1/Property-of-Jade-West

**Para facilitar la lectura:**

_los recuerdos están en cursiva_

y "los diálogos van entre comillas"

**Propiedad de Jade West**

Un timbrazo comenzaba a oírse... "¿qué es eso que suena?" se quejó Tori y comenzó a palpar toda el área alrededor suyo suponiendo que el culpable era su teléfono. No lo encontró, pero cuando dejó de sonar, suspiró y trató de volver a dormir, su cabeza le palpitaba ligeramente. No podía recordar donde se encontraba realmente, estaba debajo de lo que ella suponía eran una almohada y una manta que cubrían su cuerpo haciendo que se sintiera cálido y acogedor. Sin embargo este consuelo no duró mucho.

"Vega."

Tori quería llorar. Esa voz no estaba ayudando a su dolor de cabeza. Se estaba volviendo peor, en cuanto más consciente se volvía.

"La única vez que hago algo que me pides y no lo aprecias," oyó murmurar a Jade en alguna parte cerca suyo.

Arrancó la almohada que se encontraba tapando su cabeza y de repente la luz dio directo a su rostro. Abrió uno de sus ojos y de inmediato lo lamentó.

"¡Lárgate Jade! ¡Ay!"

De pronto deseó no haber gritado. Su dolor de cabeza era insoportable, ¿y por qué estaba su boca tan seca?

"Te oyes y te ves como la mierda," habló Jade, "Levántate. No voy a llegar tarde a la escuela porque tengas resaca."

¿Resaca? ¿Había estado bebiendo? No recordaba haber bebido la noche anterior, sin embargo de igual manera, no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior. Lo único que podía recordar era Northridge, un delicioso ponche de frutas, papel higiénico, la camioneta de Jade, y una tostadora. Todo muy aleatorio, pero lo averiguaría más tarde. Tori se sentó en su cama y se frotó las sienes, cerrando los ojos y tratando de respirar relajadamente con la esperanza de controlar su dolor de cabeza.

"¿Qué ..."

Abrió los ojos cuando se encontró con un vaso de agua y dos aspirinas enfrente suyo.

"Gracias."

"Es lo menos que podía hacer," respondió Jade, sonando... ¿divertida?

Tori se tomó las aspirinas y el agua para luego mirar a Jade.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche?"

Tori observó que Jade mantenía en su rostro esa expresión divertida. La sonrisa casi la hizo no querer saber lo que había pasado.

"Para ser honesta... no pensé que tuvieras eso dentro tuyo, Vega."

Tori frunció el ceño, inclinando la cabeza de la misma manera en que lo hacía cat, pero con un poco menos de inocencia y mucha más frustración.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

Jade mantenía su sonrisa, "Debes ducharte y vestirte para que podamos irnos. Si te das prisa podemos parar a comprar algo de comer."

Tori se pasó los dedos por el pelo para apartar unos mechones de su rostro. Hizo una mueca al momento en que bajó la mano. Su hombro se sentía adolorido. En realidad, toda su espalda lo hacía. ¿Por qué le dolía todo el cuerpo? Y Jade... bueno, ella no sabía por qué Jade parecía estar actuando medio agradable con ella, pero no iba a cuestionárselo ahora. Sobre todo porque Jade era la única pista que tenía con respecto a lo sucedido la noche anterior. Levantó la manta que la cubría y movió sus temblorosas piernas de la cama. Las sentía débiles y lastimadas al moverlas.

"¿Por qué me duele todo el cuerpo?"

"Tuviste un duro encuentro," contestó Jade aun sonriendo, "vamos a dejarlo así por ahora."

Tori se quejó y se puso de pie. No diría que tenía un mal presentimiento, pero se sentía como si en lugar de dormir en una cama, hubiese dormido sobre unos ladrillos. Además de eso, el dolor de cabeza, la sensibilidad a la luz, y no recordar una sola cosa, se sentía bastante bien... Y era como si no llevara nada de ropa junto con la camisa que apenas le llegaba a la mitad del muslo.

Los ojos de Tori inmediatamente se desviaron a la camisa y pareció recordar algo.

"¡_Pero Jade! ¡Mi camisa!"_

"_Por Dios, tranquilízate Vega," Jade puso los ojos en blanco._

_Tori estaba sentada en la parte trasera de una camioneta. Una camioneta oscura, con los brazos cubriendo su pecho desnudo. Se quedó mirando de costado a un árbol cubierto con papel higiénico, volando con el viento hasta que algo negro cubrió su rostro de repente. Tori hizo una mueca, frunciendo el ceño y poniendo mala cara tiró de lo que sea que la estuviese tapando. Era una camisa. La camisa de Jade. Era una camisa a cuadros de colores negro y gris enrollada y abotonada por lo cual las mangas sólo alcanzarían los codos._

_Tori miró a Jade, la gótica sólo vestía sus jeans negros ajustados y un top negro. Jade se la quedó mirando._

"_Bueno... ¡póntela! No me voy a detener porque haya una chica medio desnuda sentada en la parte trasera de mi camioneta."_

"¿Por qué me diste tu camisa?" Tori le preguntó a Jade, "¿Dónde estaba la mía?"

"El dolor de cabeza debe estar empezando a desvanecerse," dijo Jade, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta, "Ve a ducharte."

Tori puso los ojos en blanco, pero se dirigió penosamente pasando al lado Jade y saliendo por la puerta hacia el cuarto de baño.

Jade tomó un par de tijeras del escritorio de Tori, un trozo de papel al azar, probablemente, sus notas de matemáticas, y se sentó en la cama. Justo cuando agarró las tijeras para comenzar a cortar las notas escuchó un fuerte grito. Jade sonrió y comenzó a cortar el papel.

"Jade."

Tori de repente irrumpió a través de la puerta.

"¿Qué le pasó a mi cuello?"

Jade hizo una pausa en su corte, "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

El ceño fruncido en el rostro de Tori ante el sonido de Jade imitando su "voz" divirtió a Jade aún más.

"¡Yo no hablo así!" exclamó Tori "¿Qué pasó anoche, Jade? ¡Dime!"

"No," respondió Jade claramente.

"¿No?" le preguntó Tori.

"No."

"¿No? ¿Por qué no?" Tori se quejó rápidamente.

"Porque es mucho más divertido verte sufrir," contestó Jade.

"Jade…" respondió Tori en un tono calmado pero todavía enojado "¡Alguien me mordió!"

"Eso parece," dijo Jade, y empezó a recortar las notas de nuevo.

"¡Hay marcas de mordidas en mi cuello! ¡Y chupones! ¡Por todos lados!"

"Sí," respondió de nuevo indiferente, "me he dado cuenta."

"Jade."

"Tori."

"¡Responde a mis preguntas!"

"Toma una ducha."

Tori abrió la boca para decir algo, pero a Jade no parecía importarle. Ella se limitó a seguir cortando las notas.

"Bien," finalmente Tori había cedido, "¡Voy a tomar una ducha, pero cuando vuelva, quiero saber lo que pasó!"

"Como que sea," respondió Jade.

Después de que Tori saliera de la ducha, grito un par de veces más tras haber descubierto más chupones en varios lugares de su cuerpo, Tori se vistió y se alistó para la escuela, luego bajo las escaleras encontrándose a una Jade con el ceño fruncido viendo videos musicales tempraneros en VH1. Jade se dio cuenta de que estaba lista y apagó la televisión.

"¿Lista para ir Vega?"

"Sí," respondió Tori. "¿Lista para decirme lo que pasó?"

Jade parpadeó, "... no."

Tori se quejó ante la respuesta y siguió a Jade fuera de la casa hasta su camioneta, se sentó en el lado del pasajero y Jade arrancó. La morena tiró de la bufanda delgada en su cuello, pero manteniendo sus ojos principalmente en Jade. Estaban a mitad del camino de donde Jade la estaba llevando a comer cuando Tori finalmente no aguanto más.

"¡Jade! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Dime!"

"Supongo que puedo contarte un poco hasta que lleguemos al lugar," habló Jade bromeando.

Estaba disfrutando profundamente del hecho de saber algo de Tori y que ésta no pudiese recordarlo. Era la mejor forma de chantajear a alguien, utilizar algo que no pudiese recordar y mantenerlo por encima de ellos para lo que quisieras. En circunstancias normales Jade hubiera utilizado esto en contra de Tori, y no le diría nada. Pero anoche no fue exactamente una noche normal. Aunque fue divertida, ilegal, juvenil, y para ser honesta, sorprendente.

_"Empezó con bastante normalidad..."_

_"¿Una fiesta Northridge, Jade? ¿En serio? Yo no sé si esto sea una buena idea..."_

_Jade miró a la otra chica mientras trataba de mantener los ojos en la carretera, "Bien. Estamos aburridas, todos los demás están ocupados con sus proyectos después de todo eso de la intoxicación alimentaria, y además de esta manera no tendré que gastar mucho dinero ni tiempo alrededor tuyo y no estaré sentada en tu sofá bebiendo limonada rosa y viendo alguna basura de dvd."_

"_Mis dvd's no son basura," se defendió Tori._

_Jade simplemente puso los ojos en blanco. Ella y Vega eran las únicas en su grupo de amigos que no habían comido la nueva ensalada del grub truck y media escuela se vino abajo con una intoxicación alimentaria por comerla. Aquellos estudiantes desafortunados estaban fuera por una semana, algunos por dos. Robbie, Beck, y Andre estarían fuera por una semana y media y Cat sólo por una semana. Eso dejaba libre solo a Tori, Jade y Rex. Jade se negó a llevar el títere con ellos diciendo que ya era bastante malo estar aburrida y tener que pasar tiempo con Vega._

"_Y debemos mantenernos cerca" dijo Tori,"No conocemos a las personas de Northridge y quién sabe lo que podría pasar si nos separamos. Northridge no es conocido precisamente por sus ciudadanos sobresalientes."_

_La camioneta de Jade se detuvo cerca de la acera en frente de lo que era, obviamente, la casa donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. Aparcó la camioneta y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad._

"_Como que sea, con suerte hay algo divertido que hacer," Jade abrió la puerta del coche, poniendo un pie fuera antes de volver a Tori, "y quién sabe Vega, puede que tengas suerte esta noche."_

_Jade sonrió para sí misma mientras salía de su camioneta. Ella casi podía oír la mandíbula de Tori caer seguida de un quejido._

"_¿Qué clase de chica crees que soy?"_

_Jade caminó alrededor de la parte delantera de la camioneta hacia la acera, con una sonrisa por la forma en que ofendió a la chica, especialmente cuando escuchó a Tori saltar fuera de su camioneta y cerrar la puerta._

"_Jade," Tori corrió hasta que estuvo detrás de ella al frente de la entrada, "No planeo hacer_ eso _con nadie, para que lo sepas."_

_Jade levantó su juego de llaves y pulso el botón para bloquear las puertas de la camioneta._

"Está bien, así que fuimos a una fiesta en Northridge, lo recuerdo," respondió Tori, "¿Y dónde entra el papel higiénico en la historia?"

"Eso viene más adelante," dijo Jade, conduciendo a través de la línea. Había dos coches delante de ellas.

"Está bien, ¿Qué hay de la tostadora? ¿Y del ponche? El h-"

"Oh, ¿te acuerdas de la tostadora?", Jade sonrió entre dientes. Tori y la tostadora fue probablemente la segunda cosa más extraña de la noche. Aunque fue divertido.

"Recuerdo una tostadora," dijo Tori. No sabía por qué se sentía ofendida por la diversión que mostraba de Jade," pero no me acuerdo de lo que pasó con ella."

"Bueno... para explicar lo de la tostadora, debería explicar lo del ponche."

Tori miró a Jade, esperando una explicación, pero Jade no dijo nada más. La gótica avanzo en la línea y frenó de nuevo, luego tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante. Los ojos de Tori se abrieron con ansiedad.

"¿Y bien?"

Jade sonrió y levantó una ceja, con el propósito de parecer inocente, "Oh... ¿lo quieres escuchar ahora...?"

"¡Sí!"

"Ok, Esta bien..."

"_Por Dios, la ter-"_

Jade bajó la ventanilla, "Sí, quiero Tostadas francesas sin tocino o salchicha, sólo con huevos y un hash browns (torta de patatas fritas rayadas) con salsa de tomate y un poco de jugo de naranja."

"Jade."

"Bueno, ¿no vas querer nada?" preguntó Jade.

Tori frunció el ceño, "Quiero lo mismo pero con el tocino."

Jade ordenó la comida de Tori y luego solo dio la vuelta el coche para seguir. Cuando llegaron a la ventana Tori abrió su bolso para pagar, y de repente una bolsa con una bandeja de comida apareció frente a su rostro.

"Jade, yo-"

"Yo ya he pagado, no te preocupes por eso."

Jade le entregó otra bolsa, "Toma mi comida, Vega."

Jade puso los vasos de jugo de naranja en los porta-vasos y vio a Tori que estaba mirándola en estado de shock.

"Cierra la boca Vega, algo se te va a meter dentro."

Tori inmediatamente cerró la boca y frunció el ceño. Viajaron a la escuela en silencio, a poca distancia, cuando Tori finalmente le recordó a Jade que se suponía debía explicarle lo que pasó.

"Jade."

"Sí, sí, la historia. Ya sabía yo que el silencio no iba a durar," Jade murmuró la última parte, "Como sea..."

"¿_Por Dios, la tercera copa ya Vega? ¿Tan sedienta estabas?"_

_Jade vio a Tori básicamente beber de un trago el tercer vaso de ponche de frutas. La sonrisa que Tori le dio después fue un poco... bueno, Jade no podía poner su dedo en el fuego en ello, pero ella sabía que algo definitivamente iba a pasar._

"_Es muuuuuuuuuuy, "Tori empezó a ir tropezando hacia Jade, haciendo una pausa en su estado actual, comentando cómo sus pies no estaban funcionando correctamente, pero ella divagaba, "Este ponche," Tori sonrió. "Está mal."_

"_Está ebria," pensó Jade._

_Jade estaba apoyada en la mesa de refrescos bebiendo una botella de agua. Parecía que nadie quería la botella de agua pero todos atacaban al ponche de frutas como unos pre-adolescentes en un concierto de JB._

_Tori estaba reponiendo su vaso cuando Jade se lo arrebató, ofendiendo a la chica de ojos café, y oliendo su contenido._

"_Whoa... Vega, no más ponche para ti. Está mezclado con alcohol."_

"_Pero es tan bueno, Jade," Tori se quejó poniendo ojos de cachorro a medio morir "así que," como si quisiera afirmar mejor su caso._

"_¿Crees que me importa?" Preguntó Jade._

"_Sí," Tori respondió con una sonrisa normal. Esa sonrisa se convirtió rápidamente en burla, "Si no lo hiciera, no me dirías, que no beba. Pero yo," Tori se señaló con el pulgar a sí misma y se irguió con orgullo como si fuera un niño, "soy una chica grande."_

_Ella le sonrió a Jade. Los ojos de jade se abrieron ante la sonrisa burlona de Tori alegando que ella le importaba, a ella totalmente no le importaba... solo no quería que sus amigos la acusaran de no detener a Tori antes de que termine emborrachándose. Entonces su rostro se volvió sereno. Ella se volteó a Tori sin reacción alguna, apenas parpadeando._

"_Claro que sí," dijo Jade dubitativamente, "No bebas más ponche."_

_Tori hizo un gesto con la mano, "¡Si, sí, mi capitán!"_

Tori enterró su rostro entre sus manos, "bebí mucho ponche ¿no?"

"Bebiste mucho ponche."

Jade se bajó de la camioneta, cogió su mochila, luego sus bebidas y cerró la puerta. Sonrió cuando escuchó a Tori quejarse de su propia estupidez bajo la influencia del alcohol. Cuando Tori había salido de la camioneta, y sacado todo, Jade había presionado el botón para bloquear las puertas. Se dirigieron hacia las mesas en el área del almuerzo.

"Muy bien, así que bebí ponche un poco más de la cuenta."

"¿Un poco más de la cuenta?" Jade resopló con sorna, "Si así es como quieres llamarlo."

Tori se lamió los labios y suspiró, "Bebí más de la cuenta," Tori se corrigió, "y entonces, ¿qué paso?"

Se sentaron en una mesa vacía, algunos grupos de personas estaban sentados en mesas diferentes, pero nadie realmente alrededor de ellas. Algunos pocos parecían sorprendidos de que Jade y Tori estuvieran juntas, a pesar de que tenían el mismo grupo de amigos.

"Entonces..." Jade tomó su comida y le paso a Tori su jugo de naranja, "La tostadora."

"¿Entonces la tostadora?"

Jade asintió y Tori no sabía por qué, pero se sentía avergonzada, sus mejillas se enrojeciendo ligeramente.

"_Ja-ade!" Tori gritó con una voz cantarina, "Jade, ¿dónde estás?"_

_Jade levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba utilizando unas tijeras para cortar cosas al azar del mostrador de la cocina. Algunos chicos estaban ahí, tratando de seguirle el juego, a ver si convencían a Jade a que les diera una oportunidad. Jade decidió que iba a apuñalarlos si trataban de hablar con ella de nuevo, ya que al parecer fruncir el ceño y mirarlos con furia no funcionaba, ni tampoco el que les dijera 'Lárguense'. Era en momentos como estos que en realidad echaba de menos tener a Beck como novio. Seguían siendo amigos, mejores amigos de hecho, terminaron bien para el alivio del resto de su grupo de amigos._

"_Jade," Tori trastabillo sujetándose a un lado de la puerta de la cocina con medio vaso vacío de ponche en la mano, apuntando con el vaso y su dedo a Jade._

"_Simplemente genial," pensó Jade "Les dije que mi nombre era Trina..."_

"Espera," Tori la interrumpió, "¿Les dijiste a esos chicos que trataban de ligar contigo que eres mi hermana?"

"Ew, no," Jade se estremeció ante la sola idea de pensar en ser Trina Vega, "les dije mi nombre es Trina. También les di el número de tu hermana, pero yo no dije que era tu hermana."

"¿Cómo que hiciste qué?"

"Lo busque entre los contactos de tu teléfono," dijo Jade, "Gracias."

Tori hizo un ruido entre un suspiro y una queja "Está bien... volvamos a la historia."

"Hey, señoritas," las saludó Andre.

Cat, Beck y Robbie con Rex estaban detrás de él. Jade le dio un mordisco a sus huevos y bebió un sorbo de su jugo de naranja mientras Tori los saludó a todos. Andre estaba a la derecha de Tori, Robbie a su izquierda, Beck junto a él, y Cat entre Beck y Jade. El títere se sentó en la mesa, delante de Robbie.

"La malvada bruja del oeste," saludó Rex.

"Voy a cortaré la cabeza y adherirla a la cama de Sinjin," Jade simplemente respondió en respuesta.

Rex se quedó sin aliento.

"Entonces, ¿De qué estaban hablando ustedes dos?" le preguntó Beck "Veo que ayer les fue bien con su amistad."

Beck estaba sonriendo cuando Tori lo fulminó con la mirada. De todos fue su idea que las dos pasaran el rato juntas.

"Podría decirse que sí," contestó Jade, "Estábamos a punto de hablar sobre una tostadora."

"¿Una tostadora?" Preguntó Cat inclinando levemente la cabeza.

"No," Tori sonrió nerviosamente, "Nosotros no tenemos por qué hablar de eso ahora."

"Yo creo que si debemos hacerlo," dijo Jade, devolviéndole una sonrisa oscura y divertida, "Sí, Cat, una tostadora. Sólo para que lo sepan, Tori bebió ponche con alcohol en una fiesta de Northridge a la que fuimos y estuvo completamente ebria en esta historia."

Tori bajó la cabeza avergonzada mientras todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella.

"¿Te emborrachaste en una fiesta en Northridge?" Exclamó André.

"Yo no sabía que tenía6 alcohol," se defendió Tori.

"¿Siquiera intentaste detenerla?" Beck le preguntó a Jade.

"En realidad, lo hice. Le dije que no bebiese más ponche. Quite mis ojos de ella ¿y qué fue lo que hizo?"

"Bebí más de la cuenta," dijo Tori patéticamente, permaneciendo con la cabeza baja.

"Está bien, así que la tostadora..." comenzó Jade.

"_Jade" _"_Jade" Tori trastabillo sujetándose a un lado de la puerta de la cocina con medio vaso vacío de ponche en la mano, apuntando con el vaso y su dedo a Jade. "¡Ahí estás!"_

_Jade puso los ojos en blanco. La voz de Tori sonaba irritantemente alta y risueña._

"¡_He estado buscándote en todas partes!"_

_Tori agitó su brazo alrededor de ella haciendo hincapié en la palabra "en todas partes,"._

"_¿Dónde has estado?"_

"_En la cocina," respondió Jade "Cortando."_

"_Pensé que te llamabas Trina," un chico rubio le reclamó._

_Jade se volvió rápidamente hacia él y levantó las tijeras, "te doy tres segundos para que te largues antes de que te apuñale."_

_El muchacho volvió con sus amigos inmediatamente. Jade se volteó lentamente hacia Tori sólo para encontrarse con unos grandes ojos cafés mirando de forma espeluznante hacia ella. Jade volvió la cabeza hacia atrás rápidamente._

"_Tus ojos son, verdes y azules," dijo Tori con un suspiro ensoñador._

_Jade se inclinó sobre el mostrador de la cocina de nuevo cuando Tori retrocedió hacia el lado opuesto, dejando libre el espacio personal de Jade._

"_¿Cuántos vasos más has bebido?"_

"_No fueron muchos," dijo Tori, agitando la mano de forma pasiva._

_Tori sostuvo su vaso vacío en frente de su cara, dejando que sus dedos trazaran surcos alrededor del vaso. Jade estaba debatiéndose si simplemente llevar a Tori a su casa. Pero si los padres de Vega estaban en casa se encontrarían con la no agradable sorpresa de su bebé totalmente ebria. Tori tenía que estar sobria primero, pero eso no iba a suceder gracias a su repentino amor por el ponche de frutas._

"_Entonces, ¿qué estabas haciendo?"_

_Jade se tensó ante la pregunta de Tori. Ella se enderezó y se levantó del mostrador para quedar contra la pared._

"_En realidad, nada. Sólo cortando. Esta fiesta es aburrida."_

"_No, no lo es," respondió Tori. La latina caminó por detrás de Jade, apoyando la espalda en el mostrador. "¡No... está... el baile!"_

_Jade miró sobre su hombro a Vega y esta sonrió, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza de lado a lado. Su cabeza se movía en sincronía con la canción que sonaba en la sala de estar._

_Jade se dio la vuelta y buscó algo para cortar, mientras Tori continuaba la lista._

"_La piscina... los juegos... este impresionante ponche..."_

_Jade puso los ojos en blanco ante eso. Cogió la tostadora blanca, sentada en el mostrador y se dio la vuelta para hacerle frente a Tori._

"¡_y una tostadora!" gritó Tori._

_Jade sacudió la cabeza ante las palabras y el tono de Tori. Preparó sus tijeras para empezar a cortarla cuando nuevamente Tori gritó._

"_Jade."_

"_¿Qué?"_

_Tori dejó caer el vaso en el mostrador y le arrebató la tostadora a Jade, abrazándola con su brazo izquierdo, acariciándola como si de un preciado objeto se tratase, mientras miraba fijamente a Jade con ella, "¿En serio?_

"_No, es una tostadora..."_

Andre, Robbie, Beck, Rex y Cat todos estallaron en risas mientras Tori comía de mal humor el resto de su desayuno. Con cada parte de la historia de Jade, su memoria comenzaba a volver y ella definitivamente se acordaba de la tostadora ahora. Es como si las palabras de Jade acerca de lo que sucedido la ayudarán a traer de vuelta los recuerdos bloqueados en su mente.

"_¿Estás drogada también?" Jade exclamó._

_Tori negó con la cabeza y respondió infantilmente con una mueca... "no."_

_Jade puso los ojos en blanco "Está bien, Vega, es hora de irnos."_

"_No," gritó Tori,"Todavía no. Toasty necesita algunas cosas antes de irnos."_

"¿_Toasty?" Jade le cuestionó, entendiendo rápidamente, "Está bien, no. La tostadora no viene con nosotras. Es hora de irnos."_

"¡_Dejarás a Toasty sola!"_

_Tori salió corriendo de la cocina. Jade se quejó un poco, pero la siguió después, "Vega ¡Voy a matar a ese canadiense!"_

Jade se acercó y dio un puñetazo a Beck en el hombro ante su propio recordatorio. "Así que déjame ver si lo entiendo," Beck se echó a reír, ante las acciones anteriores de Tori y la actual de Jade, "¿Te emborrachaste con ponche de frutas en una fiesta de Northridge y fuiste con una tostadora a la que nombraste Toasty?"

Tori suspiró un poco, pero no lo negó, "Sí..."

Eso atrajo a más risas del resto del grupo.

"¿Dónde está Toasty ahora?" Preguntó Cat.

Tori frunció el ceño mientras pensaba, entonces se encogió de hombros.

"En el armario de Vega," contestó Jade, "lo cual sucedió hacia el final de todo lo que pasó anoche."

La campana sonó.

"Tenemos que ir a clase," dijo Tori responsablemente.

"Sí," Beck estuvo de acuerdo, "pero quiero escuchar el resto de esta historia en el almuerzo."

Andre, Cat, Rex, y Robbie hicieron oír sus comentarios de que estaban de acuerdo y Tori frunció el ceño.

"Por supuesto," dijo Jade, "No, no lo contaría por nada del mundo."

Entraron en el edificio y se dirigieron hacia sus casilleros.

Tori estaba a punto de abrir su casillero, pero decidió no hacerlo y se acercó a Jade. Tenía que saber qué más pasó. Algo le estaba diciendo que tenía que saber.

"¿Jade?"

Jade cerró su casillero y miró a Tori.

"¿Qué?"

"Um..." Tori miró alrededor y luego de vuelta a Jade, "¿Podemos... faltar a clase y hablar?"

Jade la miró extrañada por un segundo, casi como si hubiera sido atrapada, pero tan pronto como la sensación llegó había desaparecido.

"Um... Bueno, yo no lo sé," Jade bromeó, "Quiero decir, faltar a clases."

Tori agarró el brazo de Jade y la llevó hasta el armario del conserje, abriendo la puerta y empujando a la gótica antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras ellas. Tori estaba totalmente segura que al voltearse a ver a Jade estaría llena de agujeros, pero Jade estaba sencillamente sonriendo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su bolsa de libros en el suelo. Tori cogió una de las sillas plegadas contra la pared y se la entregó a Jade. Jade la tomó y Tori agarró una para ella. Cuando Tori abrió la silla y se sentó, se dio cuenta de Jade ya estaba sentada frente a ella.

"Está bien, así que corrí con... Toasty y me seguiste."

"Sí," respondió Jade.

"¿Yo-" Tori suspiro, "¿Yo dibuje una cara en la tostadora?"

"Ah, ya veo que tus recuerdos están regresando" Jade sonrío "Sí que lo hiciste."

_Jade entró al baño de arriba, todavía asqueada por la pareja que estaba lamiéndose vigorosamente entre sí junto a la puerta. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y la cerró con llave._

"_Vega, deja la tostadora, y vamos."_

_Se acercó aún más a el cuarto de baño para encontrar a Tori sentada cómodamente en la bañera, con las piernas colgando de lado con Toasty en su regazo y un Sharpie negro en la mano._

"_Vega"._

"_No puedo dejar a Toasty, Jade. Es cruel," Tori se quejó._

_Tori estaba dibujando en uno de los lados de la tostadora unas esferas._

"_Así que no puedo cortarla, pero tú puedes dibujar en ella," dijo Jade poniendo luego los ojos en blanco._

_Tori la ignoro, con la lengua fuera a un lado de su boca totalmente concentrada. Jade se dio la vuelta y abrió el armario junto a ella. Se quedó mirando el paquete grande de papel higiénico._

"¿_Cuarenta rollos?"_

"Papel higiénico."

Jade miró a Tori como si estuviera loca, "Sí, Vega," Jade habló como si Tori fuera una niña de cinco años, "papel higiénico."

Tori frunció el ceño, "Recuerdo al papel higiénico en un árbol cuando me diste tu camisa. Todavía no me has dicho dónde estaba mi camisa."

"¡Bueno, estamos llegando a esa parte!"

Tori se sobresaltó un poco ante el sonido de Jade gritando.

"Está bien," respondió Tori con una falsa indiferencia. "Continua."

_Jade se quedó mirando los cuarenta rollos de papel higiénico, y de repente tuvo una idea de cómo ella podría no estar tan aburrida._

"¡_Está bien, Jade, Toasty y yo estamos listas para irnos!"_

_Jade se volteó hacia a Tori y Toasty, completando una doble toma cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Tori le había hecho a la tostadora. Tenía una sombra en negro y dos esferas en la parte superior que hacían que en la oscuridad parecieran dos globos oculares como los animes y una sonrisa en la parte inferior. Jade suspiró. Bueno, ella en realidad hubiese destrozado a la tostadora..._

"¿_Muy bien, Vega, tú y Toasty quieren hacer algo divertido?"_

_Tori sonrió, "Sí, ¿qué?"_

_Jade cogió los cuarenta rollos y los coloco por encima de su hombro izquierdo._

"_Cierra el armario y ven conmigo."_

_Tori siguió las instrucciones de Jade, gracias a Dios, y pronto estuvieron de vuelta en la camioneta de Jade con cuarenta rollos de papel higiénico en la parte trasera. Tori abrocho a Toasty entre ellas y se pusieron en marcha._

"_Entonces, ¿dónde vamos?" Preguntó Tori._

"_Uh... de compras," dijo Jade. Era la verdad, después de todo._

"_¿Para qué?" Preguntó Tori, "¿Pan?"_

"_Tú y esa tostadora," Jade suspiró "No. huevos."_

"¿Huevos y papel higiénico?" Tori se quejó, "Jade, dime que no lo hicimos..."

"Oh, lo hicimos."

"_Me gusta la forma en que el papel higiénico fluye entre los árboles," dijo Tori con un movimiento de cabeza._

_Jade asintió también, "Se ve muy bien con la brisa."_

_Tori asintió con la cabeza._

_La casa estaba cubierta de huevos y papel higiénico corriendo por ella en forma vertical. Los dos árboles en el frente estaban cubiertos también con el papel higiénico y los arbustos parecían como si alguien corrió alrededor de ellos (Tori) con papel higiénico, envolviéndolos a cada uno de ellos. También había huevos a lo largo del camino de entrada. La camioneta de Jade estaba aparcada delante de la casa justo antes de la entrada, y Toasty estaba en la parte superior de la camioneta, de espaldas a la casa "mirando hacia el otro lado" como Tori había indicado. Ella no quería que las vea e "influir gravemente en el desarrollo de Toasty" sobre lo cual que Jade hizo una broma diciendo que la única cosa que desarrollaría serían panes y panecillos tostados._

_Tori se volvió hacia la gótica y sonrió._

"_Lo hicimos bien."_

_Jade asintió, "Sí."_

"¿_Choca esos cinco?" Tori levantó una mano, sonriendo alegremente._

"_No."_

_La sonrisa de Tori se convirtió en un puchero, y luego en una pequeña sonrisa y se volvió de nuevo hacia la casa._

_Se quedaron un poco más, admirando su obra de arte. Tori fue la primera en irse. Cuando Jade se volteó a ver a donde iba Tori, vio a la chica saltar en la parte trasera de su camioneta y se acostó. Jade, sintió un poco de curiosidad, se acercó y miró hacia donde se encontraba Tori._

"_Jade... observa las estrellas conmigo."_

"_No," Jade respondió rápidamente._

_Tori debería de saber que lo cursi es un no automático con ella. No es que a Jade no le gustase hacerlo. Ella solo no lo quería._

"_¿Por favor?"_

"_No."_

"_Jade," Tori se quejó, "¿Por favor? Quiero a ser tu amiga."_

"Tú ya lo eres,_" dijo Jade antes de poder detenerlo._

_Los ojos de Tori brillaron y se abrieron al oír las palabras de Jade._

"_¿En serio?"_

"_¿Vas a callarte?" Jade la hizo callar, "Todavía estamos fuera de la casa donde acabamos de realizar un acto de vandalismo."_

"_Voy a estar tranquila si miras las estrellas conmigo," dijo Tori._

_Jade miró a su alrededor por un momento. Murmuró algo entre dientes y suspiró mientras subía con Tori._

"_Yay," dijo Tori emocionada._

"¿Soy tu amiga?"

"Cállate, Vega, estoy contando una historia."

_Jade se sentó junto a Tori, con su brazo derecho tocando el brazo izquierdo de Tori. Ambas observaron juntas al cielo. Y no dijeron una sola palabra por unos buenos tres minutos, el sonido de los grillos y la brisa en el aire eran los únicos sonidos que las rodeaban además del sonido de automóviles en una distancia más allá del bloque._

"_Siempre me gustó la noche."_

_Jade giro la cabeza hacia Tori, unos ojos verde-azulados admiraban su perfil._

"_Nunca pensé que fueras una persona de la noche. La tarde tal vez," dijo Jade honestamente._

_Tori sonrió, "no es que ame la noche, pero la noche siempre tiene una especie de encanto."_

"_Una especie de encanto."_

"_Simplemente" Tori respondió..." de pie debajo de todas las estrellas en el cielo, en el espacio, verlos por encima de ti... me hace pensar. No malos pensamientos, pero sí misteriosos, bueno en fin. ¿Tiene sentido?"_

"_Sorprendentemente, lo tiene," respondió Jade, mirando de nuevo hacia el cielo," Considerando que has bebido más de tres vasos de ese ponche."_

_Tori sonrío entre dientes._

"_Lo entiendo, Vega," dijo Jade, "los misterios de la vida."_

_Jade sintió como Tori tomaba su mano y enlazaba sus dedos. No miró a Tori, pero sentía a la chica moverse y por el rabillo del ojo notó que Tori ahora se recostaba a su lado observándola. Los ojos de jade se desviaron hacia ella y Tori sonrió._

"_Gracias por mirar las estrellas conmigo, Jade. Y por pasar el rato conmigo a pesar de que, ya sabes, que no somos las amigas más cercanas, probablemente hubiese estado sola en casa comiendo helado y viendo... La casa del lago o algo así."_

_Jade se volvió a echar a su lado y se enfrentó a Tori, manteniendo sus manos unidas._

"¿_En serio, la casa del lago?"_

_Tori se echó a reír, "Sí... fue la primera película que me vino a la mente, y yo no la he visto en mucho tiempo."_

"_Vega, eso es aburrido. ¿Y qué hay de, cuál era su nombre? Tom o algo así..."_

"_Todd" Tori la corrigió, "nos separamos."_

_Jade no estaba realmente sorprendida. Nunca le gustó Todd, aunque ella no sabía el por qué. Tal vez era su pelo rubio perfecto o sus dientes de un blanco cegador. Jade realmente no lo sabía, pero sabía que no le gustaba el tipo. Le había parecido que Tori estaba un poco mal últimamente._

"_Um... lo siento."_

_Tori soltó una risita al aire, "Gracias."_

"_Así que..." Los ojos de Jade rebotaban al azar mientras trataba de pensar algo que decir. No sabía por qué se estaba siquiera molestándose. Ella sólo debía llevar a Vega y a la tostadora a su casa._

"Jade, ¿a dónde vas?"

Tori se puso de pie y miró a Jade abrir la puerta del conserje.

"Tengo sed," fue la simple respuesta de Jade.

Tori puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a sentarse en su silla. Su exasperación la llevo a un estado de shock cuando Jade volvió a hablar.

"¿Quieres algo?"

Tori volteo sus grandes ojos cafés hacia Jade. Jade suspiró sonoramente y Tori salió de su un poco del shock.

"Sí... um, Blix de fresa."

Jade cerró la puerta antes de que Tori pudiera llegar a su bolso para sacar el dinero. Mientras estaba allí sentada, trató de recordar lo que pasó el resto de la noche. Tomada de la mano con Jade era algo fuera de lo común, pero ella estaba aparentemente un poco amistosa, un poco coqueta, borracha.

"Vamos, Tori, se dijo en voz baja, "Piensa."

Acostada en la parte trasera de una camioneta, hablando de las estrellas, diciéndole a Jade que rompiste con Todd...

"_Jade."_

"_¿Sí?"_

_Tori se inclinó hacia adelante y besó a Jade en los labios._

La mandíbula de Tori cayó justo cuando la puerta se abrió y volvió a cerrarse.

"Blix de fresa," Jade dejó caer la lata en el regazo de Tori y volvió a sentarse, tomando un sorbo de su punch Wahoo. "Bueno, volvamos al-¿por qué estás tan pálida? ¿Y qué te he dicho acerca de mantener tu boca abierta de esa manera?" bromeó.

"¡Yo te besé!"

Jade articuló un "Oh..." y lentamente asintió, "¿Te acuerdas de eso?."

En realidad no era una pregunta, pero Tori asintió de todos modos.

"Jade yo-"

"No, está bien. Ya hemos hablado de ello."

"¡Pero yo estaba borracha!"

Jade se encogió de hombros, "De todas formas lo hablamos. Es genial Vega, hemos resuelto esto. Como sea, donde lo dejé..."

Tori quería discutir algo más sobre esto, ella quería hablar sobre el beso, pero también quería saber qué fue lo que dijeron después, y todavía habían algunas de preguntas que debían ser contestadas, lo que ocurrió después de que se besaron, la camisa faltante, las marcas de mordeduras y chupones. Sintió una emoción correr a través de ella, en una fracción de segundo pensó que Jade podría haber sido la causante de estas cosas.

Tori no había estado exactamente segura de salir con Jade sin que ninguno de sus otros amigos estuviese presente. Había roto con Todd porque sentía algo por la gótica. Habían tenido una discusión porque rompió con él. Todd, estaba enojado pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta, cuando Beck se lo dijo. Todd la llamó después de disculparse por cómo actuaba y Tori, probablemente hubiera estado más molesta si no hubiese sido por Beck. Beck estaba sonriendo a sabiendas, cuando trajo a Jade y dijo que pasaríamos el fin de semana juntas. El sábado no puedo Tori mintió y dijo que estaba ocupada, pero no podía pensar en nada para el domingo.

"_¿Por qué terminaron?" Jade se decidió a preguntar._

_Tori se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba a los ojos de Jade, "Me gusta alguien más."_

_Los ojos de jade se agrandaron. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Tori suspiró y se echó de nuevo de espaldas, "Más bien estoy enamorada. No me parecía bien seguir con él de esa manera."_

_Jade sonrió, "¡Qué noble de tu parte!"_

_Tori sonrió, "Gracias."_

_Permanecieron en un cómodo silencio por un momento antes de que Jade volviese a hablar._

"¿_Así que es Beck?"_

_Tori soltó un bufido, "No, en realidad él está tratando de ayudarme a conseguir a la chica."_

_Los ojos de jade se abrieron un poco, "¿conseguir a la chica? ¿Eres gay, Vega?"_

_Tori se quedó callada por un momento, mirando al cielo, y parecía pensar, "Yo no lo sé. Ella es la primera chica que me ha gustado de esta manera. No encuentro ninguna otra chica atractiva de una manera romántica. Sólo ella"._

"_Entonces... ¿eres gay por ella?" Jade le cuestionaba. No sabía si eso era lo que quiso decir, pero no podía pensar de otra manera._

"_Sí, supongo que sí," contestó Tori," pero probablemente ni siquiera me tome en cuenta."_

_Jade no sabía exactamente qué decir. Ella no era precisamente buena reconfortando a alguien._

"_No puedes saberlo," dijo Jade, " Ella probablemente lo haga."_

"_No, lo dudo, "Tori respondió con tristeza. Jade nunca lo admitiría, pero eso le rompió el corazón._

"_Además," dijo Tori. "a ella le gustan los chicos ¿y por qué se fijaría en mí? Ella puede tener a cualquiera. No soy nada especial."_

"_Vega, eres una persona ebria deprimente."_

_Tori cerró los ojos y sonrió en voz baja, "Yo era más divertida bebiendo el ponche y no pensando, ¿eh?"_

"_Sí," Jade asintió._

_Tori sonrió de nuevo. Se volteó para hacer frente a Jade._

"_Escucha Vega, y escucha bien, porque yo probablemente nunca lo diré de nuevo. Y no he tomado ningún ponche para que no me creas cuando te digo que cualquiera sería afortunado de tener a alguien como tú. Y si esta chica no puede ver... lo increíble que eres... entonces tal vez no vale la pena que pierdas tu tiempo con ella."_

"_¿De verdad crees que soy increíble?" Tori preguntó._

"_No puedo confirmar ni negar eso."_

_Tori sonrió y Jade también lo hizo._

"_Sí, Vega, creo que eres increíble. Pero no se lo digas a nadie."_

_Quedaron mirándose la una a la otra, los ojos de jade en los de ella con sus manos entrelazadas, los ojos de Tori en el rostro de Jade._

"_Jade."_

"_¿Sí?"_

_Tori se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Jade en los labios. Los ojos de jade se cerraron, pero ella no le regreso el beso. Tori se echó para atrás y se lamió los labios. Podía saborear el sabor a fresa del brillo de labios de Jade en los suyos._

"_Me gustas," le susurró a la gótica._

_Jade abrió los ojos, mirando hacia Tori. Tori la estaba mirando expectante. Sin esperanza, sin decepción, sólo la miraba. Jade humedeció los labios y suspiró._

"_Está bien."_

_Tori ahora parecía confundida, "¿Está bien?"_

_Jade asintió: "Está bien."_

_Tori no sabía qué pensar. No era exactamente un rechazo, pero tampoco era un "Tú también me gustas," Tori estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo cuando sintió de nuevo unos labios sobre los suyos. Tori gimió en la boca de Jade y sintió la sonrisa de chica de pelo oscuro en sus labios antes de profundizar el beso y soltar la mano de Tori. Tori fue empujada agresivamente hacia abajo, con la espalda contra el piso de la parte trasera de la camioneta con Jade atrapando su cintura, sin romper el beso._

"¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?" Tori exclamó mientras se levantaba, "¿La chica de mis sueños me besa y yo lo olvido?"

"Yo soy la chica de tus sueños, ¿eh, Vega?"

Tori se sonrojó y cayó de nuevo sobre la silla. Jade tomó otro sorbo de su bebida y le guiñó un ojo a Tori, haciéndola sonrojarse profundamente.

"Entonces nos besamos..."

"Sí."

"¿Y tú... tú hiciste esto?" Tori se quitó la bufanda.

Jade sacudió la cabeza, "No".

La cabeza de Tori se inclinó ante la confusión, "¿Qué?"

"Vamos a continuar con la historia," Jade sugirió.

"_Mmh, Jade..."_

_Jade sonrió entre dientes mientras pasaba sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Tori y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás para poder hacerlo mejor._

"_Jade," Tori se quejó ante la ausencia de los labios de Jade sobre los suyos._

_Jade arrojó la camisa de Tori a un lado de la camioneta, en el suelo entre la rueda trasera y la acera._

"_Lo sé_,_" murmuró Jade._

_Sus labios se estrellaron contra los de Tori, una vez más, su lengua invadiendo la boca de la otra. Los dedos de Tori se deslizaban desde el cuello de Jade hasta su pelo, tirando de la chica más cerca de ella mientras se besaban. Las manos de Jade estaban entre Tori y el piso de la camioneta, corriendo a lo largo de la espalda de Tori hasta que llegó al cierre de su sujetador negro. Tori se quedó sin aliento cuando los dedos de Jade desabrocharon su sujetador y se arrastraron por debajo de él llegando a tientas hasta sus pechos._

"_Para Jade."_

_Jade hizo una pausa en sus acciones y se quedó mirando a Tori._

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Mis padres..." Tori respiró._

"_Ellos... no están aquí," dijo Jade._

_Tori negó con la cabeza: "No. Están junto con Trina irán fuera de la ciudad a visitar a mi tía abuela."_

"_Tienes que volver a casa," Jade concluyó._

"_No, yo no voy a ir. Mi tía abuela me odia."_

"_¿Por qué tu tía abuela te odia?" Preguntó Jade, luego sacudió la cabeza, "Espera, ¿por qué estamos aun hablando en este momento?"_

_Tori puso los ojos en blanco, "Trina vomitó en su preciado trofeo y me echó la culpa a mí. De todas formas, van a salir esta noche."_

_Tori agarró su teléfono de su bolsillo y miró la hora, y luego se lo mostró a Jade._

"_Se fueron hace casi dos horas."_

_Jade miró el teléfono. Eran las 22:50._

_Jade sonrió, "¿Quieres ir a tu casa?"_

"_Me leíste la mente," respondió Tori._

_Jade se sentó junto a Tori, el sujetador de Tori salió cuando Jade se lo retiró. Tori tomo una bocanada de aire y se cubrió._

"_Jade."_

_Jade sonrío entre dientes, "Lo siento."_

"_No, no lo sientes," Tori la acuso._

_Los ojos de jade se quedaron en el pecho de Tori, que aunque se cubrió, no lo hizo bien, "Tienes razón, no lo hago."_

_Jade le entregó lentamente el sujetador de nuevo a Tori, hartándose, Tori se lo arrebató._

_El sonido de un coche que se paraba detrás de ellas les llamó la atención y Jade empujó a Tori hacia abajo con más fuerza de lo que pretendía._

"_Ay," exclamó Tori._

_Jade la hizo callar._

"_Oh, genial" murmuró Jade cuando el coche se detuvo._

"_¿Es la policía?" Tori susurró._

_Los ojos de jade se dirigieron a ella, "Eso desearía."_

"_Trina Hey."_

_Tori sonrió en voz baja, pero Jade frunció el ceño._

"_Hola," Jade respondió al chico rubio, saliendo del lado del pasajero, era muy probable que estuviera con sus amigos. Jade vio a los otros chicos que lo acompañaban en la fiesta sonriendo como idiotas en el asiento trasero y en el lado del conductor._

"_Tú sabes, yo no conseguí tú número."_

"_Sí, tienes razón," dijo Jade "Ahora Lárgate."_

"¿_Esta es tu casa?" preguntó el chico._

"_Qué te importa."_

"_Bueno. Me das tú número, y me largo."_

_Jade lo miró y él la miró a su vez. Jade agarró el teléfono de Tori._

"_Está bien."_

_El rubio sonrió y Jade se desplazó a través de los contactos de Tori hasta encontrar a Trina. Estaba agradecida de que no tuviera una foto._

"_Aquí," le tiró el teléfono," Mi amiga y yo tenemos el mismo teléfono y ella agarró el mío por accidente, pero eso es mi número."_

_El tipo puso el número en su teléfono y lo arrojó hacia atrás._

"_Te llamo más tarde nena," dijo._

_Ellos se marcharon por la calle de donde vinieron. Jade puso los ojos en blanco y bajó a Tori. Alargó la mano a la parte posterior de la camioneta para abrirla y luego se deslizó hasta el suelo._

"_Muy bien, vamos", dijo Jade._

_Tori se cubrió el pecho desnudo y se sentó a mirar a Jade._

"_Pero mi camisa."_

"_No es como si la necesitarás, Vega."_

_Tori frunció el ceño y Jade puso los ojos en blanco._

"_Bien," dijo Jade de mal humor._

_Ella dio un paso hacia la acera y se inclinó para recoger algo. La camisa de Tori salió volando en el aire y aterrizó en el regazo de su propietaria._

"_No voy a ponerme esto de nuevo, "Tori gritó, " ¡Esta sucia y algo podría haberse arrastrado sobre ella!"_

"_Entonces creo que tendrás que ir así dijo como sí nada. Coge a Toasty y vamos."_

"¡_Pero Jade! ¡Mi camisa!"_

"_Por Dios, tranquilízate Vega," Jade puso los ojos en blanco._

_Tori se quedó mirando de costado a un árbol cubierto con papel higiénico, volando con el viento hasta que algo negro cubrió su rostro de repente. Tori hizo una mueca, frunciendo el ceño y poniendo mala cara, tiró de lo que sea que la estuviese tapando. Era una camisa. La camisa de Jade. Era una camisa a cuadros de colores negro y gris enrollada y abotonada por lo cual las mangas sólo alcanzarían los codos._

_Tori miró inquisitivamente a Jade, la gótica sólo vestía sus jeans negros ajustados y un top negro. Jade se la quedó mirando._

"_Bueno... ¡póntela! No me voy a detener porque haya una chica medio desnuda sentada en la parte trasera de mi camioneta."_

_Tori frunció el ceño y cogió el sujetador pero Jade se lo arrebató y sacudió la cabeza._

"_Creo que voy a mantener esto como un trofeo." dijo Jade, sonriendo a Tori._

_Tori se sonrojó y se sonrojó aún más cuando Jade comenzó a mover el sujetador alrededor de su dedo, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del lado del conductor y se metió dentro._

"_Cierra cuando hayas terminado y agarra a esa maldita tostadora. No me vayas a culpar si tu amigo se va al depósito de chatarra en el cielo."_

_Tori sacó rápidamente la camisa abotonada y, a continuación, agarró a la tostadora._

"_Vamos, Toasty."_

"Está bien, ¿de dónde vienen las marcas de mordidas?" Tori preguntó.

"¡Estoy en ello!"

"_Jade."_

"_¿Qué?"_

_Tori se liberó de las manos de Jade y se dirigió a su armario._

"_Toasty no puede ver esto."_

_Jade puso los ojos en blanco y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Observó a Tori abrir la puerta del armario y colocar a Toasty encima de una caja, con el rostro mirando hacia el otro lado de la habitación._

"_Es una tostadora." dijo Jade, recostada contra la puerta de la habitación._

"_Se siente un poco raro tener la mirada de Toasty encima de nosotras Jade," dijo Tori._

"_Entonces no deberías de haber dibujado una cara en ella."_

_Tori cerró la puerta del armario._

"_Jade," ella comenzó a caminar hacia la gótica, con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro," Me gusta tu camisa."_

_Los ojos de jade recorrieron el cuerpo de Tori y sonrió a la latina._

"_Me gusta más sobre ti," Jade la alago._

_Tori se acercó a Jade y le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello._

"_Tengo que admitir, sin embargo, Vega, que te ves mejor en topless."_

_Jade cambió sus posiciones y la estrelló contra la puerta, lo que logró un grito de la chica. Rápidamente chocó sus labios contra ella, haciendo que Tori gimiera de placer mientras sus lenguas se deslizaban una contra la otra. Jade besó a Tori hasta que se quedó sin aliento y luego comenzó a besarla hacia abajo, comenzando en el cuello para darle tiempo a Tori de recuperar el aliento._

"_Jade…" Tori suspiró suavemente._

_Jade sonrió contra el cuello de Tori y empezó a pellizcar, morder y chupar ese cuello con los dientes._

"¡Dijiste que no hiciste esto!"

"Mentí."

"_J-jade," Tori se quejó._

_Jade continuó asaltando en el cuello de Tori. Los dedos de Tori se enredaron en su cabello, asegurándose de que Jade nunca alejé su boca de ella, se sentía tan bien._

_Las manos de Jade fueron desabrochando metódicamente su camisa para dejar libre el cuerpo de Tori. Cuando por fin lo consiguió desabrocharla, sus manos flotaban en su interior y en la parte superior del cuerpo de Tori, con las manos acariciando la espalda y sus labios en el cuello de Tori un poco más antes de que juntara sus labios contra los labios de Tori nuevamente._

"_Vega," Jade murmuró entre besos," Camisa. Fuera."_

_Tori bajó las manos al cabello de Jade y esta se deslizó rápidamente la camisa. Antes de que incluso llegase al suelo Jade agarró a Tori por el dobladillo de sus pantalones y se volteó a caminar hacia la cama, tirando de Tori atrás de ella. Cuando Jade llegó a la cama, se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a Tori, esta le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello una vez más y la atrajo hacia sus labios. Jade aprovechó la oportunidad para tirarla y acostar a Tori sobre la cama._

"_Jade, por favor..."_

"Oh dios mío," Tori se ruborizó y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Jade sonrió entre dientes "Tu dijiste eso una gran cantidad de veces anoche."

Tori sintió que su cara estaba caliente "Jade,"

"Eso también lo dijiste."

"Jade," Tori advirtió.

Jade tomó otro sorbo de su bebida y cerró la tapa de nuevo. Hizo un ligero ruido de confirmación cuando la campana sonó para el cambio de clases, pero no se movió para salir. En lugar de ello, miró a Tori.

"¿Tengo que contarte todos los detalles?"

"¡No!" Tori gritó, mirando hacia Jade, "L-lo recuerdo."

"¿Estás segura? Porque yo podría…"

"¡No! No, está bien. Recuerdo todo después de eso."

"Bien," Jade respondió, "Porque eso es prácticamente todo lo que paso."

Tori se quedó pensando por un momento y se alegró de que Jade decidiera permanecer callada. Ella se emborrachó y le dijo a Jade cómo se sentía. Besó a Jade y ella le devolvió el beso. Se besaron y casi lo hicieron... en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Jade. Luego volvieron a su casa y de hecho lo hicieron...

"Oh, por Dios, soy una zorra," Tori dedujo.

Hundió la cara entre sus manos de nuevo. Jade suspiró.

"Vamos levanta esos ánimos, Vega," Jade le dijo.

Tori escuchó a Jade levantarse luego sintió que sus manos fueron bajadas de su rostro antes de que sus brazos se levantaran un poco y Jade se sentara en su regazo, cruzando las piernas y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Tori inmediatamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de jade para asegurarse de que ella no se cayera. El aliento cálido de Jade en su oreja envió escalofríos por toda su espalda. Oyó la risa de la gótica en su oreja izquierda.

"Puede que seas una zorra, pero al menos eres MI zorra,"

Tori frunció el ceño ante las burlas de Jade y luego se congeló, "Espera. ¿Qué significa eso?"

Jade besó el lugar debajo de la oreja de Tori, "Eso significa," ella besó el frente de la oreja de Tori "que," Jade corrió suavemente sus dedos por el cuello de Tori, sonriendo al notar como se estremecía. Bajó la voz a un susurro, "Eres mía."

El aliento de Tori quedo atrapado en su garganta. Jade utilizó el dedo índice y el dedo medio para desplazar la cabeza de Tori hacia ella y la besó en los labios. Tori exhalo ese beso y los que se presentaron luego. Jade mordió el labio inferior de Tori y se alejó, haciendo a Tori suspirar de placer.

"Y si no lo crees, echa un vistazo a tu espalda en el espejo."

Jade bajó del regazo de Tori, agarró su bolso y su bebida justo cuando la campana sonó de nuevo para la siguiente clase. Tori estaba confundida ahora.

"¿Qué?"

Jade se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"¿Jade?"

Jade salió por la puerta y se dirigió hacia el baño más cercano.

"¿Qué significa eso?" oyó exclamar a Tori y correr detrás de ella.

Tori perezosamente se puso la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, sin molestarse en ocultar realmente nada ya que todo el mundo estaba en clase. Su mochila estaba casi colgando sobre su hombro cuando entraron al cuarto de baño. Tori dejó caer su mochila en un soporte cerca y le dio la espalda a uno de los espejos. Jade se apoyó contra una pared, poniendo los brazos sobre su pecho y mirándose las uñas de la mano derecha. Sonrió al oír el grito de Tori.

"Jade."

_Los ojos de jade se abrieron en la penumbra de la habitación de Tori Vega. La única fuente de luz proveniente era la de la luna. Jade sintió que algo se movía a su lado izquierdo y vio a Tori. La cabeza de Tori estaba descansando sobre su pecho desnudo y ella podría haber jurado que estaba feliz. Jade lenta y suavemente quito a Tori de sobre si y salió de la cama. Cogió su teléfono de entre su pantalón en suelo y miró la hora._

"_Tres de la mañana," Jade observó en silencio._

_Recogió su ropa y se metió en ella, con la excepción de la camisa a cuadros. Miró hacia la cama y se dio cuenta de que Tori la usaba como pijama. Decidió dejar que la guarde. Asegurándose de que tenía las llaves de su coche y su teléfono se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir cuando se dio cuenta de algo._

_Si Tori iba a ser de Jade, no podía ser de nadie más. ¿Y cuáles eran exactamente las posibilidades de que una persona que había bebido ponche de frutas en una fiesta de Northridge recordase la noche anterior? Había estado en ese tipo de situación antes. Afortunadamente Beck estaba con ella en el momento de llenar los espacios en blanco._

"_Beck" resopló Jade alegremente, "esto es todo culpa suya."_

_Beck sabía que Tori le gustaba a Jade. Beck también sabía que Jade le gustaba a Tori. Y Beck definitivamente tenía que saber que si una borracha Tori se arrojaba a Jade, Jade no iba a rechazarla. Ella y Tori iban a acabar juntas antes de que terminara la noche. No había manera de evitarlo. Cuando Beck se proponía algo lo conseguía. Ahora sólo había una cosa por hacer..._

"**Propiedad de Jade West,"** es lo que con sharpie negro puede leerse en la parte baja de la espalda de Tori.

Tori miró a Jade en estado de shock.

"Bueno, para que te hagas una idea por si los chupones y las marcas de mordeduras no fueran suficientes," dijo Jade dirigiéndose hacia ella "lo escribí por ti."

El rostro de Tori se suavizó cuando sus ojos se posaron en los de Jade, esta mantuvo su sonrisa, inclinándose cerca de Tori. Sus labios se detuvieron apenas a un centímetro de los de Tori.

"Eres mía, Vega," Le dio un beso rápido y sensual en los labios. "Tienes que acostumbrarte a ello."

**Fin**


End file.
